


Unfortunate Souls

by moonridge



Series: Unfortunate Souls [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimate Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonridge/pseuds/moonridge
Summary: ❝Our fates were intwined the moment I took my first breath❞Book 1 in the Unfortunate Souls Trilogy





	Unfortunate Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU Thor fan fiction. It will not follow the MCU timeline exactly or if at all.

the viking prayer   
"Lo, there do I see my father. Lo, there do I see my mother, and my sisters and my brothers. Lo, there do I see the line of my people. Back to the beginning!

Lo, they do call to me. They bid me take my place among them, In the halls of Valhalla!  
Where the brave may live forever!" - michael alexander

i. kingdom come demi lovato  
ii. take me to church hozier  
iii. where do we go from here ruelle   
iv. battle cry imagine dragons  
v. thunder imagine dragons  
vi. believer imagine dragons  
vii. glitter & gold barns courtney  
viii. im a wanted man royal deluxe  
ix. horns bryce fox   
x. legendary welshly arms

ac/dc thunderstruck xi.  
led zeppelin immigrant song xii.  
louis the child fire xiii.  
adele remedy xvi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist will be updated as story goes on or if I find a song that I think fits well

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. I really hope you like it. I hope to update often but knowing me I might forget. Thank you for reading!


End file.
